


【玹容 Jaeyong】七夕礼物 Curiosity

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。现背，完全畜生，慎点。-明天就是七夕节了，七夕快乐~-“七夕？”“也就是情人节~这是给哥的情人节礼物~”郑在玹说完揉了揉李泰容刚染成蓝色的头发，频繁的漂染使得发丝摸上去有些干燥毛糙。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】七夕礼物 Curiosity

“泰容哥~”

正窝在沙发上玩手机的李泰容讶异地抬头看向走进来的年轻恋人：“你怎么没和他们去吃烤肉？”

郑在玹笑着走过来亲了亲李泰容的头顶，“还不是因为某个人说要写歌不去~我让廷祐留了几份牛五花等会打包带回来。”

李泰容把掉下挡住视线的几缕头发别到耳后，写歌的确是一部分原因，不过更主要的理由是最近行程太密集也太累了，他需要一点独处的时间畅快呼吸一下。

“挪----” 郑在玹把一个用细黑皮绳绑着蝴蝶结的大理石纹盒子递到了泰容面前。

“这是什么？”

郑在玹贴着李泰容在沙发上坐下，笑得弯弯的琥珀色瞳仁深不见底，“原来听Winwin提过，今天是中国的七夕节。”  
“七夕？”  
“也就是情人节~这是给哥的情人节礼物~”  
郑在玹说完揉了揉李泰容刚染成蓝色的头发，频繁的漂染使得发丝摸上去有些干燥毛糙。

李泰容不好意思地笑了笑，打开他的手，期待地拆开礼物盒。等看清盒子里的物品后，帅气又漂亮的脸上瞬间浮起两朵红晕。

深蓝色的拉菲草里静静躺着一颗粉色的跳蛋。

“这、这是什么......” 李泰容的声音渐渐低了下去。

郑在玹看着李泰容发红的耳尖勾起嘴角，“哥不是最喜欢粉色吗，我特意挑的粉色呢，喜不喜欢？”

"说、说什么喜、喜不喜欢的.....谁、谁会喜欢......我不要！.....”  
不过因羞耻而甜到发软的声音听起来真的毫无气势啊。

“哥真的不喜欢吗？” 郑在玹笑着温柔掰过李泰容的头给了后者一个强势的深吻，分开后李泰容只剩喘气的份，黑色瞳仁湿润地泛着泪光。

“哥真的不要吗？” 随后郑在玹轻轻咬住李泰容的耳珠吞进口里用唇舌摩擦，另一只手伸进上衣摸上后者敏感的乳尖，捏紧又松开，不紧不慢地摩挲着。

“嗯啊....啊.....不要.....”  
李泰容仿佛溺水的鱼一般大口喘着气，半推拒半迎合地任对方脱下自己身上每一片布料。看着还衣着整齐的郑在玹，自己赤裸着躺在他身下浪荡扭动的反差感令他更加羞耻而兴奋，前端的性器也因此沁出水珠高高挺起。

熟悉的纤长手指在自己早已湿润的洞口闲闲划着圈，李泰容耻得红了眼轻喘着求道：“.....快进来.....嗯啊....在玹.....不要挠了，快进来.....”

郑在玹一副苦恼的样子微微皱起眉头抿起嘴，叹了一口气：“唉，但是哥不喜欢我的七夕礼物，我用心准备了好久的，有点伤心啊~”

明明知道郑在玹想干什么，但被逗弄得受不了的李泰容还是忍不住松口哭喊：“我、我喜欢.....我没有不喜欢......我喜欢在玹送的礼物......唔嗯.....不要再玩了我受不了了.....”

郑在玹嘴角勾起，做出一副很惊讶的样子眼睛微微亮了下，“啊真的吗？泰容哥原来很喜欢.....我好高兴~” 他伸手拿过盒子里的跳蛋缓缓塞入李泰容已淌出淫液的穴口，把它一直推挤到平常会令李泰容颤抖呜咽的位置，低下头温柔地伸舌舔吻着恋人的耳道，“哥等下会更喜欢它的~”  
说着他按下了手里小巧的遥控器，把震动档推到最大。

“啊啊啊啊啊-----呜呜呜呜------啊啊啊------”  
后穴里高频率的震动使得李泰容颤抖地大声哭叫呻吟，白皙修长的细瘦双腿也跟着频率疯狂抖动着。跳蛋直接抵着前列腺敏感点震颤。这种不断刺激按摩肠壁的感觉令他不由想并拢双腿，又因为反而会夹紧甬道加重刺激而再次打得更开，下身快因此痉挛了。

很快他就仅凭后面的刺激浑身抽搐着喷射了出来，白浊淫荡的液体喷得自己满胸口都是，肠液也浸湿了身下的沙发。

完蛋，这种布沙发清理起来非常麻烦，要是被最近身为室友的经纪人哥哥发现脸就丢尽了。  
李泰容脑中突然飘进这件事，但他已没有精力去思考更多。

李泰容大张着嘴浑身都瘫软了下来，美丽的平行四边形眼睛失焦地望着天花板，大腿根部还在因为过于强烈的高潮不自主抽动着。  
虽然郑在玹已经把振动频率调到最低，但是此时敏感的内壁会放大每一丁点刺激。“呜....嗯....不要了....” 李泰容伸手绕到臀下想把折磨着他后穴的小玩具拿出来。

郑在玹微微用力按住他的手，另一边把跳蛋往他穴内推得更深，激得李泰容身子一跳，“哥想拿出来吗？有条件哦~” 郑在玹挂起人畜无害的温柔笑脸，“叫几声老公吧哥~”

“嗯～...不要.....呜呜....唔嗯....”  
李泰容徒劳地胡乱扭动着身子想摆脱身后疯狂的刺激感，眼角开始淌出泪水，“呜嗯.....老公，好老公，老公，我不要跳蛋了，我要你——啊啊.....嗯.....呜呜.....我要在玹尼....唔----”

郑在玹激动地吻住李泰容的嘴截住了他本继续溢出口的呻吟，同时扯出跳蛋用力挺入自己早已硬到发痛的分身。李泰容被撞击得愈加神志不清起来，在玹......在玹还是这么大......太粗了......不过好舒服........他模模糊糊地想着，大脑已如一滩浆糊。

“今天我们尝试下新姿势吧哥～”  
郑在玹亲吻吸舔着恋人性感精巧的锁骨，保持着插入的姿势扶着几乎软倒在他身上的身下人站了起来。

李泰容面对墙壁趴着，郑在玹抬起他的腰让他高高翘起臀部，从背后缓缓进入。

“啊哈....在玹......嗯...”

郑在玹紧紧箍住李泰容的腰让他固定不要乱动，另一手伸到前面揉搓着李泰容敏感挺立的乳珠和已经高高抬起的性器，下身重重地一下下用力抽插着。

习惯欢爱的后穴柔顺包裹着火热的阳物，已经被捅到熟透松软的甬道分泌出一股股爱液，让年下恋人的肉棒可以很顺利地打桩进出。

李泰容感觉自己的后穴被塞得又满又涨，内壁随着分身上青筋的跳动敏感地抽搐颤抖，这种又酸又麻的感觉令他不由自主哭叫着扭动。郑在玹毫不留情地用力抽送自己的阴茎，囊袋一下下拍击在李泰容没多少肉但白皙光滑的臀瓣上，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。

李泰容抵挡不住他猛烈的操干，身子失去力气向下滑落，全部重量都落在郑在玹的胳膊上。

郑在玹让李泰容半侧过来搂紧他的脖子，给了眼角发红噙泪的年长恋人一个缠绵的深吻，下身像打桩机一样快速撞击柔嫩的穴口，被操到发红的洞口周围被剧烈摩擦搅起一圈白沫。

“哥喜欢吗？嗯？~泰容哥？”

李泰容被郑在玹在耳部色情的舔舐完全弄得失却了神志，漂亮的黑色大眼睛一片雾蒙蒙的，刺激使得他开始不断流出泪水，

“.....喜欢....啊嗯.....唔.....泰容好喜欢.....”

郑在玹笑着亲上了李泰容微张着的红润双唇，把他另一只腿也抬起盘到自己腰上，“我们去床上吧，哥。”

感觉到郑在玹身体开始移动，李泰容惊得用力揽住他的脖子，后面的蜜洞也随之收的更紧，令郑在玹不由发出舒爽的叹息，不禁狠狠抽打了几下李泰容的臀瓣引得后者大声哭叫，“哥这是要夹断我吗？”

“啊不！......不是！.....啊！是，嗯........啊.......”

李泰容语无伦次地叫着，双腿紧紧扣着郑在玹，随着郑在玹的走动整个身体的支撑点都落在和恋人肉棒相连的后穴上，使得分身进入了前所未有的深度，更令他狂乱颤抖哭叫起来，“呜呜......在玹......啊......我要受不了了....”

郑在玹露出调侃的笑容，挂着人畜无害的酒窝，“哥不喜欢？那我拔出来啦----”

李泰容闻言整个人搂紧郑在玹，胡乱亲吻着后者的脸颊与脖子，“不、不要拔出来.....不要拔出来......哥喜欢....我喜欢....啊......泰容喜欢.......”

由于重力的关系，操弄起来格外费劲，但快感却加倍强烈，每迈一步李泰容的后穴就会不由自主紧缩抽搐，讨好地夹住毫不留情蹂躏着它的阳物。

“泰容哥，摸一摸这里。”

郑在玹把李泰容一只手拉到他们相连的地方，让后者耻得红了脸用另一只手挡住眼睛，手指触碰到恋人火热的分身与自己穴口湿滑淫荡的黏液，奇怪又刺激的感觉令李泰容全身上下都羞得通红。

“啊....嗯.....不要了.....” 黑色瞳仁无焦点地看着对面的白墙。

纤细骨感的指尖在自己进出分身上随意滑动的触感也令郑在玹更加兴奋，听着李泰容羞耻又不失欢愉的喘息呻吟，随着走动更加用力地操弄着怀里纤瘦但又不失男性力量感的温软身体。

李泰容伸舌舔去郑在玹额上密密的汗珠，“在、啊在玹......这样会不会很累？....嗯唔.....”

郑在玹好笑地看了眼明明自己被操干着闷闷呜咽哼唧个不停，但居然还能分心温柔关怀他的恋人，黑色大眼睛湿漉漉地关切看着他，汗液交杂着泪水从线条锋利的下颚线滴下。

“......哥是在挑逗我吗？” 郑在玹不禁想逗一逗李泰容，带上调侃的语气。

“我.....我没有.....啊嗯.....啊太快了太快了.......唔......我只是担心你......呜呜真的太快了.....”

郑在玹心里被温暖的爱意填满，轻柔地吻着李泰容精致的五官，吻去他脸上的泪水，“那我就让哥知道需不需要担心吧~......怕哥受伤我才忍得这么辛苦......”

郑在玹把李泰容放倒在床上，将挂着薄薄肌肉的细瘦双腿架到自己肩上，对已经完全软化汩汩流出蜜汁的后穴狂顶猛插，雪白的臀瓣都因为过激的拍击留下暂时难以消退的红印。

李泰容被激烈的动作刺激得拼命求饶摇着头，“啊啊啊......在玹.....慢一点.....呜呜呜......轻一点.....我受不了.....嗯.....”  
郑在玹低头安抚地轻吻，但攻势不减反增，腰部愈加用力挺进。

郑在玹低头在李泰容身上留下一个又一个深深的吻痕，又把李泰容两粒可怜的肉粒含进嘴中玩弄得更加红肿。

“啊.....在玹......不要......后天、后天SMTown舞台的服装是、是透的.....会被发现....嗯啊.....呜呜.....”  
李泰容被肉棒猛烈的操送弄得哀叫不止，身后洞口不断涌出淫液，但身为队长且永远舞台第一的他这种时候还不忘考虑这些问题。

郑在玹无奈地笑着看着明明已意乱情迷但还想着舞台的年长恋人，“那作为交换，泰容哥把我裹紧一点吧~”

李泰容闻言湿红着眼呜呜叫着下身吃力地颤抖包紧埋在里面的分身，湿热紧致的肠壁温顺乖巧地包裹吸附着，“唔.....在玹.....在玹就、就知道欺负我.....啊嗯......”

“泰容哥不喜欢被我欺负吗？”  
郑在玹笑着轻啄起恋人红润的双唇。

“唔唔......喜欢......啊.....泰容喜欢.......”  
李泰容意乱情迷地胡乱叫着，激动地配合郑在玹的频率扭动屁股。

郑在玹重重喘着粗气，双手捧起李泰容的脸，轻轻抚摸着恋人雕塑般立体精致的五官，专注地凝视潋滟水光的黑色双眸，深情低语：“泰容哥，泰容，我爱你。”

李泰容被操弄的浑身又热又软，失神地看着从练习生时期就一起拼搏的弟弟褪去青涩愈发成熟帅气的脸，呜咽着抬起头甜蜜地吻上正对他直白吐出爱语的双唇：“....我也爱你......我也爱你在玹尼.....”

湿黏的汗液中两颗火热的心以同样频率跳动着。

\---------

界面显示文章已到最后一页，李泰容脸涨得通红。  
本来只是因为无聊点开网上最火的kpop同人论坛想看看自己哪个CP现在人气比较高，看见这篇标记Jaeyong新发的同人文被顶到论坛最上面，就出于好奇点开看了看，没......没想到........

李泰容光盯着最后一页的文字就忍不住羞耻地颤抖。  
自己的形象难道不是很强烈吗？？？  
是跳舞不够酷还是Rap不够炫？？？  
和在玹组CP就算了为什么自己还是被压的那一个啊.....在玹比自己还小两岁诶......  
而且粉丝到底每天脑袋都在想什么啊？？？  
幻想自己和在玹真的在谈恋爱就算了，还写、写这么......这么色情的东西......

......而且自己居然一字不落地看完了......

本来刚看了一点内容就尴尬羞耻地迅速关掉标签页，但挣扎了几分钟又忍不住好奇重新点开看下去........关掉再点开来回重复数次后，居然就这么看完全文了.......

李泰容捂住脸，满脑子都是：我怎么会这样.......我为什么要这么做......怎么会这个亚子.......

“泰容哥~”  
开门声和熟悉的声音传来，李泰容仿佛做了什么亏心事一样整个人都被吓得震了震，迅速把手机丢到身后沙发的边角，慌乱地抬起头看着拎着袋子走进来的郑在玹。

“你、你、你怎么没和他们一起吃烤肉？”

“想到哥还没吃东西，反正餐厅离宿舍这么近，特地先带了份回来~楷灿刚烤好的牛舌，很嫩的~"  
郑在玹眼睛弯弯笑着从手里袋子里取出透明的打包盒，看见李泰容的脸色愣了愣，“泰容？你怎么了？.....怎么脸这么红？......哥你是发烧了吗？”

看见郑在玹伸过来的手李泰容立刻往后挪了好几下屁股避开，“没、没事......真的没事！”

郑在玹本来想去试李泰容额头温度的手僵在半空中，后者激烈的反应使他愣住：“哥？.....怎么了？” 

意识到自己的反应过于不自然，李泰容正了正脸色，接过打包盒，尽力让脸上呈现出温柔亲切的微笑：“刚才一直在想歌词，脑子有点太紧张了.....谢谢在玹~”

郑在玹狐疑地看着面部肌肉快抽筋的李泰容抿了抿嘴，又从袋子里掏出一个白色大理石纹花的盒子，上面由黑色细带包着打了个蝴蝶结，“还有这个，也是给哥的----”

“我不要！”  
李泰容瞬间大喊了起来，本来就大的黑色眼睛睁得更大，然后又意识到自己激烈的反应捂住嘴，耳朵和脖子像醉酒一样完全红透了。

郑在玹的手又僵在半空中，“.....哥不是最喜欢吃烤肉店旁边那家糕点店的熔岩蛋糕了吗？....道英和泰一哥去买吐司时我们特意给哥带的.....今天好像还是什么节，店主特地包得很漂亮。” 

“啊，是蛋、蛋糕啊.....” 李泰容突然想找个地洞钻进去再狠狠抽几个耳光把自己拍醒。那家华人夫妇开的糕点店从练习生时期就是他的心头好。

他接过盒子拆开，深蓝色的拉菲草中果然躺着一个透明的蛋糕盒，里面是一块棕黑色的可可爆浆蛋糕。

“谢、谢在玹......也帮我谢谢道英和泰一哥。” 李泰容努力装作自然地挖了一勺蛋糕送进嘴里，“嗯~~~真的很好吃呢~~~”

李泰容做作的语调和夸张的笑脸令郑在玹一阵恶寒，今天的泰容哥真的好奇怪。

“泰容，” 经纪人的喊声从没关的门外传来，“泰容来一下，今天是中国的情人节，公司安排了一个微博直播，时间是晚上八点，你过来我和你大概讲下流程。”

“啊、哦，好。” 李泰容闻言站起身来朝客厅走去，“在玹你先坐一下。啊不，你要不先赶紧回烤肉店吧，我怕他们都抢光没有了。打包盒里的肉等会我回来再吃，会好好享用的～真的很感谢～” 

郑在玹好笑地看着李泰容，“哥快去吧，放心不用担心我没东西吃。”

李泰容也没多耽搁，轻轻嗯了一声就走出房门，反正从练习生开始都在一起这么多年了，彼此熟得不得了也不需要再客套什么。

郑在玹在沙发上坐下，今天又闷又热，虽然烤肉店离宿舍距离很近，短短的路程还是出了不少汗，现在重新待在空调房里的感觉简直太享受了。

他满足地伸了伸腰，余光瞥见身旁沙发角落还亮着的手机屏幕。

“泰容哥真是的，要是不小心掉进缝里怎么办----”

郑在玹无奈笑着侧身拿起手机想放到电脑桌上，不经意地扫了下屏幕上的内容，然后愣住。

End  
\---  
七夕快乐~！


End file.
